the_wings_of_fire_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Huntwings
Huntwings (No wings in this pic) Welcome to the Huntwings. We hunt for the mysterious things dragon kind deem dangerous. You wont see us everywhere you go. We hunt in small groups exploring the land looking for the supernatural! We always look out of place if you see us! This is an SCT tribe Description Build: Their build is sleek and more rainwing like. They have slim heads and slick tails. They also have long legs and short necks. Wings: Their wings are about the size of the skywing's wings for chasing down and flying away from the things they hunt. Eyes: Their eyes are like wolf eyes, a piercing blue or a mellow brown. Scales: I'm sorry people they are completely fur covered to keep in body heat and survive better in colder temperatures. Their fur is short on the underbelly and thicker on the overcoat and slightly tangled keeping in heat. Claws: Their claws slightly serrated for gripping ice and trees where they hunt. Horns: Their horns are jagged and small Color scheme: Their colors are browns, grays, whites, and blacks for camouflaging in their habitat. However dragons can be different colors that most forest mammals have (light yellow, fawn, dappled gray) Ears; FOUR EARS FOR BETTER HEARING SONNY Abilities Fire: They have hot, bright fire for illuminating and burning their enemies Resistance to cold: They originate in cold climates so they have a resistance to cold. Combined with their fur they can withstand freezing temperatures. Gills: To hunt underwater monsters they have gills to hunt them. They are immune to blinding lights. They use a series of motions to "talk" underwater. Better hearing and smell than the average dragon Grouping & Hierarchy Huntwings dont have a single kingdom.They wander around pyrrhia in a group of 10-35 dragons to hunt the supernatural. This hierarchy will be based on a single group and how they work. ~Current groups~ The Wanderers ~Lead Hunter~ x1 This dragon is the leader of the group and is for sure the most skilled at hunting. This dragon is in charge of leading the hunts and assigning guards to camp. Wanderer Lead Hunter: Wolf/ Female/ Sweetstarthebrave ~The Lead Guard~ x1 The Lead Guard is second in command and the most skilled as a guard. They are usually in camp and only go out on special occasions. Such as something attacks their camp. The Wanders: ~The Hunters~ Infinite (However this is full when the dragon capacity of the pack is full) The Hunters are those who help hunt the supernatural. They make the bulk of the group and also are good builders since of being nomadic. The Wanderers: N/A ~The Guards~ x8 The guards are in charge of guarding camp and are the most skilled builders. These dragons make sure no animals or dragons attack them. They also stay behind to help light fires, craft tools and build tents. The Wanderers: N/A ~The Mothers~ x6 These dragons are taking a break from work as they raise dragonets. These dragons will stay in camp and help the guards with building and crafting. They are provided food and are highly respected. After their dragonets reach two years of age they are back in their old ranks. The Wanderers: N/A ~The Dragonets~ x10 The dragonets are playful little balls of joy! After the dragonets turn two they are to pick their position and train for it. When they are young they begin to learn to craft and to build so they can build tents and help run the camp. The Wanderers: N/A The Hunted Well we are not your normal tribe dragonet as you may know. Our purpose is to hunt the supernatural. These are some things we hunt. ~The Wisp~ This seems harmless, right? Well, I'm sorry but it's not! This dragon is a purely white dragon with pure black eyes. It wanders around the Sky Kingdom stealing everything you could think of! This is one of the main hunted. Home: Sky Kingdom ~Terror~ This thing is suspected to be a combination of a dragon, a lion, and a wolf. It will wander through the rainforest and attack lone Rainwings. Home: Rain Kingdom ~Petrify~ This huge shark roams the Sea Kingdom and the ocean surrounding it. It's twice the size of a megalodon and it will attack patrols of Seawings for food. Home: Sea Kingdom ~Meglaworm~ This worm roams the Sand Kingdom attacking small groups of Sandwings at most. It digs tunnels under buildings causing them to collapse. Home: Sand Kingdom ~The Dragon of The Blizzard~ This dragon terrorizes the ice kingdom when a blizzard is upon them. Us Huntwings are having a hard time catching this one as its pure white with pure yellow eyes. It has huge wings, bigger than ours sadly so we can only document it. Home: Ice Kingdom ~Monster of the Marshes~ This Monster you can never see up close as he is always hidden in the mud. This monster attacks Mudwing villages and it destroys huts. Home: Mud Kingdom How our camps are built and managed Our camps are nomadic so we don't build permanent homes. When we set up camp we use hammocks and tents. Each of our tents are four seasons so it doesn't wear down. In the middle of each of our camps, we have on bright fire and on the outside our guard's patrol. Sometimes we put up some barbed wire to fend off animals. The Lead hunter will usually put their tent up airborne when in forests. The Lead Guard will usually put their tent on the ground all the time so its easy to race out and keep others out. The tents with dragonets in it are the highest and most reinforced. Every night we sing songs and tell campfire stories. We usually stay in each camp for about a month. Terms, Signals, & animus gifts We use signals to communicate underwater, we also use signals to warn each other on hunts. ~Warnings~ 1. We pound our fists together 2 times to warn of a monster 2. We move our arms like an eel to warn of something flying. 3. We do a punching motion to warn of an animal near us 4. We lash our tails three times to signal of another dragon. ~Directions~ 1. You point your finger to the place for where you go. 2. You make a whistling motion to put on chase 3. You put two fingers to your eyes to signal to pay attention for further signals 4. You make a snarling motion to signal to attack ~Terms~ 1. Camp- This is pretty basic. This is where we live for about a month then move on after a month. 2. Disappearing Lizards- This one is to show frustration when we have trouble hunting ~Wanderer Pack animus gifts~ 1. Recordings- It's basically a camera for them to document monsters and their existence. It can never break or be lost and there are about 9 of these in the wanderer's pack. 2. Healing Stones- Their healing stones help them heal themselves if one of them is attacked. Again these can't break nor be lost. 3. Harpoons- They used scavenger tools to create a harpoon and animuses enchanted it so it will be released and heal over instantly so the pelts won't be pierced permanently. 4. Tents- When we make cloth and make new tents we use the enchanted cloth that will make a durable tent. It can only be destroyed if a Huntwing destroys it. It keeps us warm and at a good temperature so we can return to the hunt the next day. 5. Spears- We have special spears we use to train, each dragonet learns to wield a spear for hunting and guarding. These spears don't pierce and hurt dragonets. Forms ~Joining form~ Name- Username- Gender- Rank- Pack (We currently have only one and until that's full we won't make another one)- Species- Hybrid? Animus? ~Urban legend form~ Name: Species: Home: Effects: Description: